1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and device for hanging a panel, such as drywall or gypsum board, on a wall or a ceiling. Specifically, the present invention relates to a gypsum board hanging tool and system for assisting in lifting and suspending a piece of gypsum board in an elevated position where the piece of gypsum board may be accurately adjusted and manipulated into a final position for attachment to a wall or ceiling. The present invention also specifically relates to a gypsum board hanging tool that is portable and that may be used by a single individual to hang gypsum board on a ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In building structures, supporting joists, rafters, studs, or the framing members of ceilings and walls are often overlaid with a plurality of gypsum panels generally referred to as dry wall or gypsum board. Other types of panels may also be used to construct wall and ceilings in building structures. In any event, gypsum board panels are usually bulky and heavy and difficult to handle because of their size and weight. As such, it often requires multiple individuals to secure these panels to the supporting joists, rafters, studs, or other framing members that exist in building structures. It is particularly difficult to apply gypsum board to ceilings, either conventional or having inclined edges, because the individuals must lift the gypsum board panels to an overhead position to securely fasten or attach them to the ceiling. Multiple individuals or workmen are required because each panel needs to be accurately positioned before it can be secured or attached to the ceiling.
Because gypsum board is very large, awkward, and heavy, making it nearly impossible for one person to hang a sheet on the ceiling and extremely difficult for two people to hang a sheet on a ceiling, the addition of a second workman greatly increases the cost of hanging gypsum board in a building structure. To try and reduce costs, several devices have been created to assist a single workman in hanging dry wall on a ceiling.
Once such device that is used in the industry is a lifting and supporting device, which includes a head piece having two brackets that attach to a joist of a ceiling. The head piece also includes two elongated members that are used to support a piece of gypsum board or dry wall that may be overlaid thereon. To hang the piece of gypsum board on the ceiling, the piece of gypsum board is laid upon the supports and the brackets are then attached or placed over the ceiling joists in a particular position. The two supports are pivotally attached to the head piece so that as the brackets are placed upon a ceiling joist, the opposing end is left resting on the ground. After the piece of dry wall is in place, the opposing end that is resting on the ground may then be lifted up to the ceiling by a single workman wherein the opposing end is supported using some type of a prop wedged between the device and the ground. This type of device is limited in several ways. First, the device may only be used on a ground or an above-ground level where ceiling joists are positioned and are part of the building structure. The device may not be used in basements where no joists exist because there is nothing that the head piece may attach to. Second, the opposing end must be supported by a prop, which creates an obstacle that is resting on the ground that the workman must be constantly aware of and avoid knocking over so that the opposing end of the device does not accidentally fall to the ground destroying the piece of gypsum board and possibly injuring the workman. Finally, the device is also bulky and heavy and requires a substantial amount of set-up time and is not easily carried.
Another method or device used by single workmen to hang a piece of drywall on a ceiling is a hoist mechanism. Several different designs exist with each possessing similar characteristics. Namely, they each require a contact with the ground and some type of a base unit that supports the piece of dry wall. Each of these systems or devices also use some type of a hydraulic or mechanical lift or other means wherein the supported gypsum board may be lifted to the ceiling using a crank or screw or other mechanism. The workmen simply places the piece of gypsum board over the support portions of the device after positioning them in the proper place and then raises the piece of gypsum board to the ceiling using the type of lift mechanism employed in the device. Once the piece of drywall is lifted to the ceiling, it may then be attached. These types of lifting devices also have many disadvantages. They too require substantial contact with the floor. These devices are also bulky, have many parts, and often require the use of a trailer or other means for transporting the devices to and from job sites. Moreover, these types of devices can be quite inefficient as time is required to move each piece to the appropriate position and actuate the lift mechanisms necessary to raise the piece of drywall to the ceiling.
Accordingly, what is needed is a tool that a single individual or workman may use to hang dry wall in an efficient and cost effective manner. Specifically, what is needed is a gypsum board tool that is easy to assemble that requires no floor support and that allows for adjustment of an overlaid piece of gypsum board to be accurately moved into a proper position prior to it being permanently attached to a ceiling.
An object of the present invention is to provide an easy to use gypsum board hanging tool that a single workman may use to hang gypsum board on the ceiling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool that requires no ground support, but rather suspends the piece of gypsum board from the ceiling prior to attachment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tool that is easily portable, fits in a standard toolbox, and is adaptable to any size panel of gypsum board.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a gypsum board hanging tool that allows accurate placement of the pieces of gypsum board into a final position prior to attachment to a ceiling.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a tool that allows a single workman to hang several pieces of gypsum board in any building structure and on any level in a quick, easy, cost-effective, and safe manner.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a tool that facilitates the hanging of gypsum board on a conventional or inclined ceiling or surface.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention features a gypsum board hanging tool and system that includes a support housing, a wheel that is rotatably attached to the support housing, and a support strut which is removably attached to the support housing. The support strut is substantially flush with the face of the support housing in the preferred embodiment, meaning the face of the support housing may be recessed a distance from the support strut, or the face of the support housing may be flush with the support strut if desired.
The support housing itself has an upper surface, a lower surface, and a face. The support housing also has a means whereby a support strut may be attached. The support housing also has an aperture in its upper surface that is capable of receiving, within the support housing, a hanging member that is first attached to a ceiling or a wall. The hanging member allows the support housing to be adjustable and to swivel about the hanging member. Finally, the support housing also has a coupling actuator that is located within and attached to its interior. The coupling actuator is capable of engaging and securing the hanging member within the support housing, wherein the support housing may be coupled to the hanging member, thus suspending the gypsum board hanging tool and system from the ceiling. Coupling actuator further includes a release mechanism, or quick release, that releases the hanging member from the support housing upon attachment of the gypsum board to the ceiling.
The present invention also features a method for hanging paneled members on a ceiling. The method includes: inserting a first and second hanging member into said ceiling; overlaying said paneled member onto a gypsum board hanging tool, said gypsum board hanging tool comprising a first and second support housing removably attached to opposing ends of a support strut, an aperture for receiving said hanging member, a coupling actuator located within and attached to said first and second support housing, said coupling actuator engaging said first hanging member within said support housing, and at least one stabilizer removably or permanently attached to and extending from said support housing for supporting said paneled member; positioning said gypsum board hanging tool to a first position; lifting first support housing of said gypsum board hanging tool and overlaid paneled member to said first hanging member; coupling said first support housing to said first hanging member using said coupling actuator; lifting said second support housing and overlaid paneled member to said second hanging member; coupling said second support housing to said second hanging member using said coupling actuator, thus suspending said gypsum board hanging tool and paneled member from said ceiling using said first and second said hanging members; manipulating said gypsum board hanging tool and said paneled member to a proper position; and permanently attaching said paneled member to said ceiling.
The method further comprises the steps of: inserting a third hanging member into said ceiling; releasing said first support housing from said first hanging member using a release mechanism of said coupling actuator; swiveling said gypsum board hanging tool to a second position; overlaying a second paneled member onto said gypsum board hanging tool; lifting said first support housing to said third hanging member; and coupling said first support housing to said second hanging member using said coupling actuator, thus suspending said gypsum board hanging tool and said paneled member from said ceiling using second and third hanging members. These steps may be repeated as often as necessary to hang multiple pieces of gypsum board on a ceiling.
Finally, the present invention features, in an alternative embodiment, a cam actuator that causes a paneled member to be pressed against a ceiling joist prior to permanently attaching. The cam actuator is rotatably coupled to a support housing that is itself is slidably coupled to a receiver that receives a support strut.
Upon completion of the job and after all paneled members are hung, the gypsum board hanging tool may be collapsed to fit into a standard toolbox. Specifically, the coupling actuator is deactuated using the release mechanism or quick release. This causes the engagement member of the coupling actuator to disengage thereby releasing the support housing from the hanging member. The plurality of stabilizers may then be removed from the support housing, followed by the removal of each support housing from the support strut. This provides a compact, easy to install and takedown portable hanging tool.